The Confession
by theselectionseriesfan
Summary: Have you ever wondered how Ahren and Eadlyn would take hearing about their parent's selection? This is what I think would happen... All rights go to Kiera Cass! After The Crown, before Epilogue.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

 _America:_

It was Ahren and Eadlyn's 23rd birthday tomorrow, and for once, Maxon and I had no idea what to give them. "They literally have everything" Maxon complained, sitting on our bed. "Are you starting to regret spoiling our children, my royal husbandness?" I teased sitting next to him. "Maybe…. But I wasn't the only one." "True." We sat in silence for a couple minutes, thinking. "What if we tell them that they can choose, together, what they want, within reason of course." I asked.

"Do you think that could work? What if they ask about my Father?" Maxon said, wincing. "Well, you already told Eadlyn, so she will most likely beg Ahren to choose something else." "Fine, I guess that will have to do" he said pulling me in for a kiss.

 **April 16th**

 _Eadlyn:_

"Happy Birthday Eadlyn and Ahren!" Mom exclaimed pulling us into a hug. "Thanks, Mom" Ahren said smiling. Dad walked up and laced his hand into Mom's smiling, but something was up. Mom looked at Dad and he gave her a nod. Mom took a deep breath, "We would like to give you your gift now, before the guests start to arrive for the party." "Ok…." I said, suspecting something would be different with this gift. "You can choose what you want from us, together, and it must be within reason. That is our gift" Dad told us. Me and Ahren looked at each other, instantly knowing what we both wanted. "What is the story of your Selection, the non-sugar-coated one?" Ahren asked.

 _America:_

 _They looked at each other, deciding what they wanted, instantly. "What is the story of your Selection, the non-sugar-coated one?" Ahren asked._

Oh dear, this would be interesting. Maxon and I looked at each other, speechless. "Whose perspective?" he asked, turning back to the twins. "Both, if possible. And, can Osten and Kaden join" Eadlyn said, eyeing the look. "I don't see why not, I'll go get them" Maxon said, taking off letting me to start. "Let's take a seat over here, shall we? This will take a while…" I said pulling them to a couch. We waited a couple minutes for Kaden, Osten, and Maxon to come. I turned toward the sound of shoes coming down the hall, definitely more than 3 people. Besides Maxon, Kaden, and Osten, there were two other people, coming to see the show.

 ** _So what do you think so far? I just had this idea, and I planned on waiting for Eadlyn and Ahren's birthday to submit it, but I got too excited I guess... GIve me your thoughts! Don't worry, I am still doing The Prince (The Seletion Maxon POV). If you havn't read it, please do!_** ** _-theselectionseriesfan_**


	2. Chapter 2

_America:_

"Hello, Lucy and Aspen." I said, nodding toward them and shooting Maxon a quick glare. "Hello your majesties" Lucy said, curtseying and Aspen bowing a little. Why are they here? I thought. "Well, I thought they could help with the storytelling, and calming us down, if we, well, get upset…" Maxon said, trailing off, apparently reading my mind. "In that case, why don't you start, Maxon" I said.

 _Maxon:_

"We are going to warn you, that there will be a lot of confessions, and we don't want you guys to get too worked up about not telling you this before, ok?" I asked my children, looking them each in the eye. They nodded. "On my nineteenth birthday, I was eligible to hold a Selection to find me a wife. Thousands of women were eagerly wanting to sign up and take part" I looked at Aspen and America and we shared a look. "But turning nineteen wasn't the only big thing that happened that day, I learned that someone had a big crush on me. Someone that couldn't enter my Selection. Someone, I didn't have any romantic feelings for. You know her better as Queen Daphne of France, but I knew her as Princess Daphne, at the time." I looked at Ahren, his eyes were wide, shocked that his mother-in-law had loved me at some point.

"When she confessed that she had feelings for me that I couldn't return, she said she would give up many things for me, including her crown. But I declined, and she left that day telling me something that would be hard to forget during my Selection, You're too stupid to see love when it stands right in front of you. She was wrong of course, but I didn't know that at the time." "I believe it is your turn, my dear" I said turning toward my wife.

 _America:_

"Before the Selection, I was dating someone else for two years" I said. Eadlyn was, obviously wondering who on earth this person was, but I wasn't going to tell her, not yet. "He was a Six and I was a Five, so we had to date in secret. We would meet in my tiny tree house after curfew many times of the week. When the notice for the Selection came out, I didn't want to try to sign up, I loved someone else. But my boyfriend convinced me to sign up, telling me that if there was a chance that I could have and be someone better than a Six, I shouldn't decline it because of him. And I listened, and I am so glad he did that." I didn't dare look into Aspen's eyes, but we knew what was coming next.

"When I was in line to take picture for the Selection form, me and my mother saw my boyfriend's mom and twin sisters in line as well. She and my mom were talking about how her son was probably saving up to get married to some mystery girl. I was so happy, and during the picture, I don't think anyone in all of Illea could have smiled bigger than me."

"Then I got chosen. With the money I got from first paycheck, I had made a big meal for my boyfriend in the treehouse, hoping to coax the proposal out of him. When he saw what I did, he got upset. I think it was the he realized he would never be able to provide for us. So he broke up with me. "Who was he?" Kaden asked, getting impatient, and grabbing Aspen's arm next to him to steady himself. "You are holding his arm right now Kaden," I said, giving Aspen a tiny smile. Kaden's eyes went wide, and shot up to Aspen for confirmation, which he nodded. "It's true, I was your mother's boyfriend before the Selection"

 ** _Thank you for all the reviews! I was originally going to post tommorow, but I will be busy and you guys were wanting a new chapter soon. Happy New Year everyone!_** ** _-theselectionseriesfan_**


	3. Chapter 3

_America:_ "Holy cow," Ahren muttered, clearly trying to process all of this. At my send-off, I had seen Aspen holding the hands of another girl, which broke my heart. At the airport, I met Marlee and Celeste, who was a snobby Two, that I hated at the time" I said, tears starting to form, but brushed them away. I met my maids after my makeover at the palace, Lucy, Mary, and Anne. But my first night at the palace was horrible, I was homesick and heartbroken, I needed some fresh air. I ran to the doors at the first floor of the palace hoping to get out, but was stopped by some guards. I begged to be let out, and I nearly fainted in this one guard's arms." I looked at Maxon, telling him with my eyes to continue.

 _Maxon:_

"I was cooped up in my room the whole day, so I didn't see any of the selected. At night I decided to take a walk around the palace, when I saw your mother in the guard's arms begging to be let out. I ordered them to open the doors, and she ran outside, crying about something I didn't know about at the time. I followed her and asked her this; Are you alright, my dear?" I told.

"I shouted at him, that I wasn't his dear and basically called him shallow and gave him a nice scolding," America said, smiling ."It was then I realized, that America would be something else." I said kissing her on the cheek. "The next day when we officially met, I asked if she could ever have loving feelings toward me, and she said no, friend-zoned me, and told me she was here for the food and money. Aspen chuckled and we shared a knowing smile.

"I asked during breakfast if she was enjoying the strawberry tart that she was eating. She told me that she loved it and that her sister, your Aunt May, would cry if she ate it. I bet her that if she cried, America would get to wear pants, and if she didn't she owed me a walk around the grounds. Of course, America lost and I got my first date. Our date was so wonderful, I think you should tell them, my dear" I told America, as she glared at me.

 _Ahren:_

"Maxon and I talked and he was about to tell me what he wanted from me, stepping closer, so I kneed him in the thigh" Mom said simply, like it was no big deal. "It was not my thigh,"Dad said, glaring at Mom and she glared back. That made us laugh, if we weren't already. "The next day, during a northern rebel attack, America told me that I should ask Marlee on a date next, which I really found amusing" Dad said as we calmed down. "If I wasn't going to win, Marlee was my next option for you" Mom said. "But we will talk about her later."

"Then one day, Maxon came to my room saying that we needed a way to communicate that we wanted to see each other, since we were friends. We decided that we would tug our ear whenever we wanted to talk with each other" "On my next date with your Mother, she broke down and told me about Aspen, and I remember quite clearly that I wanted to punch you in the face" Dad said looking at Officer Aspen. Aspen muttered something under his breath, along the lines of, "I wouldn't blame you". Lady Lucy grabbed his hand, sensing he was getting upset.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Sorry I haven't updated this story in a bit! I am busy with school and stuff. My updating will be reduced, and I am going to try to wrap this story up in around three chapters, depending. But this will be a longer chapter to make up for you waiting! WARNING, there will be big spoilers for the series from here on out! So, if you havn't read the books, proceed with caution! Other than that, Enjoy!_**

 ** _-theselectionseriesfan_**

 _America:_

"I went on dates with other ladies, eliminated some girls, and realized none of them was an 'America'. We tugged our ears a lot, especially during Reports." Maxon continued. "During one Report, I had an interview with Gavril," I said, thinking back at the memories. "Maxon had told the public that someone had yelled at him when they met during the last report. Gavril was determined that day, to find out who scolded the prince during their first meeting. Once I confessed, Maxon shouted to Gavril to make me tell the whole story. Which I did." I said, glaring at him.

"It was definitely one of the more amusing Reports" Maxon said, chuckling. "I told you about how my family, other families, and actually Aspen's family was starving a lot." I said looking at Maxon. "Wait, was the boy that stole..." He asked. "No, that was my brother." Aspen said. He sighed, "Anyways, my father hadn't told me about people starving, covering it. I didn't know why, and I still don't. But it was then I decided to make a change. I created a system that would allow Fives and below to eat a free meal and announced it at the same _Report_."

"After that _Report,_ Maxon came to my room, and told me that I looked beautiful in my dress, and...well, we had our first kiss." I said blushing, but looking at Maxon, smiling. "She also admitted that she may be able to develop feelings for me, I remember being overjoyed to hear that!" Maxon said, smiling.

"I didn't tell any of the other Selected about my kiss. But when I heard that Maxon had kissed someone else, I was jealous and I wanted to prove to the girl that I was his first kiss, but I didn't." I said. " _Olivia?_ " Maxon mouthed, and I nodded. "In the next few days, the King and Queen of Swendway, and your great-aunt Adele and her family visited. It was then I was told…" I looked at Maxon for permission to tell them, and he slowly nodded his head, knowing what was coming. "It was then, I was told that your grandmother had 3 miscarriages, two before your father and one after." Maxon was silent next to me, it was still a heavy topic for him, and probably would be for the rest of his life.

"Anyways, moving on to a couple days later. Me and Maxon were on a date when I saw Aspen, here at the palace." I said and I shyly peeked at Lucy, unsure if she knew this part yet, but she showed no surprise. "At that point I didn't know Aspen was 'The famous boyfriend' and stationed him outside America's door." Maxon said, and Aspen, Lucy, him, and I all shared another smile. "Will you stop doing that!" Eadlyn said, rolling her eyes. "Doing what?" I asked. "Smiling knowingly at each other so much!" Aspen, Lucy, and Maxon laughed, but my eyes was on something else.

"Pardon me your majesties," a butler said walking up to us. "The party will be starting soon, and Lady Brice sent me to find you to make sure you were ready." I heard Ahren curse under his breath and stand up, Eadlyn soon following. "We need to change still!" Eadlyn said, starting to panic. "Hurry! You guys go, the rest of us are ready!" Lucy said, urging them to go. The twins sped off toward their rooms to finish getting ready. "I think we should stop here for now, but we will finish after the ball," I suggested, eager to catch a break. Osten nodded, shot out of his chair, and headed to...wherever he was going.

"Excuse me, but I will go find Josie" Kaden said, realizing that at least _someone_ should be well mannered. Maxon and I nodded, and turned toward Lucy and Aspen. We bursted into laughter, the second Kaden turned the corner. "Boy, are they going to be surprised later!" Lucy said wiping a tiny tear away, from laughing so hard. "And to think that they thought that our story was a 'fairytale'..." Maxon began laughing again.

"How much longer until Marlee and Carter come in?" Aspen asked after we all calmed down. "Soon, kind of. I need to tell them about us meeting, Kriss's birthday party, the rebal attack, the diaries, Halloween, and _then_ Marlee and Carter." I said putting my head in my hands. "Telling that will be so hard" I mumbled. Maxon rubbed my back, soothing me. "Should we bring Marlee and Carter here to tell that or..." Aspen drifted off. "We can ask them if they want to, but I think it should be up to them." Maxon replyed, and I nodded in agreement. We were all silent for a moment.

"Does Kile and Josie know about how Marlee and Carter got their scars?" Lucy asked. "I am not sure, actually. I should ask, and maybe they want to hear our story as well. After all, Josie will be our family soon and Kile is here for the day..." I trailed off. "Yes, and while we are at it, we can invite all of Illea to listen as well" Maxon said sarcastically. I shot him a playful glare. "But yeah, they can come, if Marlee and Carter wants. If they come, we should also invite Camille, Erik, and Kerttu" he continued. I wanted to smack my head, how could I forget them? "What were you saying about inviting all of Illea, your majesty?" I asked, laughing. "Besides, Kerttu won't understand a lot and will be tired after the party!" "Oh well... we will see" Maxon said glaring at me, but smiled. We all laughed again.

''Should we meet in the Woman's room later?" Lucy asked. "Yeah, I think that will be big enough for all of Illea" I said, giggling. Maxon shot me another glare. "We should probably head for the party" Aspen said, holding out his arm to Lucy, which she took. "Agreed" Maxon, said holding my hand and standing up. "See you later!" I called as we parted, and went our separate ways.


	5. Chapter 5

**_This is a bit of a shorter chapter, but the next one will come out soon. And you know how I said that I may finish this story in a couple chapters? Well... it may be a "couple" more than I anticipated... ;) Keep up the comments! I appreciate them! New POV for this Chapter! Enjoy!_**

 ** _-theselectionseriesfan_**

 _Marlee:_

"Presenting Queen Eadlyn Schreave-Koskinen, King Consort Erik Koskinen, and Princess Kerttu Koskinen of Illea!" Someone announced as Eadlyn, Erik, and Kerttu walked in. America had made her way toward me after she and Maxon was announced, with him by her side. They were clapping, but something was off with them. "Presenting Prince Consort Ahren Schreave de Sauveterre ** _(I improvised with his last name here)_** and Princess Camille de Sauveterre of France!" Everyone clapped again.

Once everyone was announced, America turned toward me. "What's wrong?" I asked immediately. "Where's Carter, he needs to hear this too" America said. "He is with Kile over there," I said pointing across the room. "Ok, can you go get him? This is something I am not sure Kile or Josie should hear yet" she asked. "Ok…." I said worriedly and walking toward my husband and son.

"Hi Mom!" Kile said embracing me. "Hello Kile! How are you?"I said as I embraced Kile. "Good, good. And you?" Kile asked "Quite well. Carter, America and Maxon want to talk to us about something that Kile and Josie can't hear apparently." I said. "Do you know what this is about?" Carter asked, raising an eyebrow. "Your guess is as good as mine." "Sorry, Kile. We will talk later, after this. Go find your sister, Eadlyn, or Ahren." Carter said. Kile winced at the mention of Eadlyn, but walked over to Josie and Kaden. "Come" I pulled on his arm.

"Hello, your majesties" Carter said as we approached Maxon and America. "Hello Carter, Marlee" Maxon said, smiling at the greeting. "You wanted to speak with us?" I asked. "Yes. Well, we were wondering if Josie and Kile know about how you…got together." America asked, nervously. "No, they don't." I looked at Carter for confirmation, and he nodded. "Why, may we ask?" He questioned. "As our birthday gift to Ahren and Eadlyn, we promised to tell them the 'non-sugar coated' version of our Selection, and how we fell in love. We are about to approach the part about Halloween, and we wondered if you wanted to tell them." Maxon suggested. "Sure, why not?" Carter replied as I nodded. "You can also bring your children. They don't have to come, it's just Osten isn't really good at keeping secrets." America said, rolling her eyes.

"We will talk about it." I said immediately, so Carter would say anything yet. They nodded. "We are meeting in the Women's room, so just come after the party. Oh, and Lucy and Aspen will be there" America said, giggling a little. "How is that going? Did you tell them yet?" I raised an eyebrow. She nodded, "Let's just say it was a shock". We all laughed. "Excuse us, I am quite thirsty. But see you later!" I said waving as I made my way to the refreshments table, Carter following.

"So……" Carter began. "What was the 'we will talk about it' about?" I turned toward him. "I feel a little guilty that we haven't told Josie and Kile yet. Think about how they will react, Carter. I don't want them to be upset that we kept this from them for so long. Especially Kile, I don't want to fight with him, when we can barely see him." I said, taking a glass. "I agree, but we also don't want them to hear it from someone other than us. You heard America. Osten doesn't have the best secret keeping record, so even if he is told to not tell Josie or Kile….. it could slip out." "True." I pointed out. "I am fine with it, as long as you are fine with it, Marlee" Carter said, taking my hand in his and squeezing it gently.

I looked at my scars that were nearly gone from time. Could I do it? Could I tell my own children one of the best and worst days of my life?

 ** _Cliffhanger! What do you think will happen? I am not even sure... lol._**


	6. Chapter 6

_After the party…_

 _America:_

"Marlee!" I whisper-shouted. "What?" "I'm nervous!" "You're nervous? I should be the nervous one here! You aren't telling your children how you got your scars that they have been wondering about their whole life!" she complained. "I may not be, but Maxon will" I mumbled under my breath. "Pardon me?" She asked. "Oh, nothing" I replied. "Something about Maxon?" Marlee pressed. "Never mind, it doesn't concern you" "Fine, if you say so…" she said, rolling her eyes.

We were walking across the palace toward the Women's Room. Slowly, I opened the heavy wooden doors to see Eadlyn holding Kerttu with Erik by her side on a couch. "Grandma!" Kerttu said when she noticed us, leaping off her mother's lap, running to my arms. "Hello, Kerttu!" I said, smiling. "Hi Miss Marlee!" She said giving Marlee a hug as well.

"Why is Marlee here, mom? No, offence" Eadlyn asked, standing up from the couch. "Marlee will play an important role in the story soon, as will Carter. Kile and Josie will arrive shortly to listen, because they don't know this part yet either." I explained. Eadlyn stiffened at the mention of Kile, but gave me a smile, "Ok Mom!"

As the rest of our audience arrived, Marlee quietly chatted with Carter, no doubt trying to figure out how to tell their part of the story. A pair of hands covered my eyes, "Hello Maxon" I said, not hesitating. "How'd you know it was me?" Maxon asked, stepping in front of me. "One cannot tell one's secret!" I replied, kissing him.

"Is everyone here?" he asked quietly. "Yes" I said, voice shaking, my nervousness creeping up again. "Don't be nervous, America. We've got this." I nodded and took my seat. "Shall we begin?" I asked the crowd. Everyone took their seats, eager to hear the story. Maxon and I quickly caught everyone who wasn't here up, and I proceeded with the tale.

"It was Kriss Ambers, another selected, birthday. The palace was having a party and I wanted to give Kriss a gift because she was kind to me. I ended up deciding to play her a song on my violin. At the party, Marlee and Kriss made me play, and of course when I was playing, Maxon walked in." I told them, smiling at Marlee. "Here we go again" Eadlyn muttered under her breath.

"I remember feeling like I was cast under a spell when I heard America play the violin. I thought it was a dream. But it obviously wasn't" Maxon said, as I blushed a little. "Celeste had 'accidently' spilled wine on Kriss's cream dress, making her run off, Maxon following her. That ended the party."

"A couple days later, we had a rebel attack, a pretty big one. The Rebels were fast, that time. Luckly, Aspen was outside my door, and was able to get me into the saferoom. Maxon confessed his feelings for me was definently more than friendship, and Aspen was there to see it. After the attack, Aspen told me that he wouldn't stop fighting for me." Aspen gave me a weak grin, which I returned.

"The next day at breakfast, I noticed Maxon debating something in his head. I got nervous that he was about to kick me out. By then I knew that I wasn't just in the Selection for the food and money, but partially for him." I said, a little sadly. "Soon, I announced that I would narrow down the Selected to the Elite. Because we are only a third done with our story, I would prefer that we don't talk a lot about this, since you already know this." Maxon spoke. Everyone nodded.

 _Maxon:_

"During one of our dates, I challenged America that I knew everything there was to know in the world, and if I didn't, I would know where to find it. She asked me what was Halloween. I made a decision for showing America a room with Gregory Illea's diaries and other banned books. I searched up halloween and found descriptions about it in one of Gregory's diaries. I let America borrow the book so she could read it. A couple days later, I decided, why not have a Halloween party, since it was the same time of year as Halloween was said to be?" I said.

"When he told me this, he said that my family and the families of the Elite could come, since it was part of the competition that Maxon should meet the elite's parents. I was overjoyed!" America said eyes shining. "But the catch was, I had to eliminate a girl after the ball" I took a quick glance at Marlee and Carter as they tried to keep straight faces, knowing their turn was arriving very soon.

"The next weeks was a blur of costume designing and planning for the party. During which I also met with Aspen." America said. I started to ball my fists, but tried to remain calm. She chose you, Maxon! No need to get worked up! This was a long time ago! "My family came, and I was so happy! They day after they arrived, May and I saw Maxon walking alone with my dad in the gardens. I wasn't quite sure what to make out of that. I thought it meant I was going home. Then came Halloween. I was upset that Maxon hadn't danced with me yet, but danced with all the other girls. During which I danced with Carter, Aspen, and other guards. Then finally, Maxon asked me to dance." she told them.

"Why didn't you dance with Mom first?" Ahren asked. "I wanted to get all of my obligations finished so I could have all the time I could with your mother" I said as she gave me a smile. "I had plans that night you know? I wanted to ask America to marry me. I had the perfect ring, a long speech, but I didn't ask. That was a mistake, I later learned. But what I did manage to do was tell America that I would choose her.

"I figured that happened." Aspen said, speaking up. "That's why a vase in the hallway may or may-not have been shattered…." He said, as we all laughed. I heard Marlee take a deep breath, clearly nervous. "The next morning, I was woken up early by my maids for something. They dressed me in black, and I started to cry, asking who died." America said, trying to keep it together. "Me, Mary, and Anne were under strict orders not to tell you. But Anne did tell you that no one had or would die" Lucy said, sadly, shaking her head.

"I met with Elise, Celeste, Natalie, and Kriss, who were also dressed in black. The guard said that we were all there, but Marlee was missing…" America trailed off, gripping my arm. Carter took a breath, and turned toward Kile and Josie. "At the party, me and your mother was caught in a closet, kissing, by a cameraman filming the ball. He heard noises and found us." I heard Eadlyn and Ahren gasp, realizing what was going to happen next.

 ** _I don't know when the next chapter will be out, but a least not for another week. Please give some reviews!_**

 ** _-theselectionseriesfan_**


	7. Chapter 7

_Kile:_

I heard Ahren and Eadlyn gasp, after Dad told them about Mom and him being in a closet. Big deal, people always make out in closets.… _Oh_. I remembered the rules from my Selection. If you were caught in a relationship with someone other than the prince (Or princess in my case), you would be committing treason, which was punishable by death. I took a deep breath, why were they not dead?

"At the palace, if you were caught having a relationship with anyone while participating in the Selection, it was treason. Treason was punishable by….death" Mom said, shaking. "Maxon, good man he was, decided to not put us to death. But we had to be punished, according to King Clarkson. Our punishment was to be caned 15 times, and being sentenced to be Eights." Dad said. The room was silent. "The scars on your hands… and back…." Josie said, and burst into tears. Mom embraced Josie, trying to sooth her. I was frozen with shock, and confusion.

"When I saw what was going to happen to Marlee and Carter, I tried to run to them. I fought guards, trying to break free from their grip." Queen America said, tears running down her face as well. "And I screamed at Maxon to let them free. He heard me, but didn't. It enraged me that he could just sit there, and watch." "Meanwhile, Lucy, Mary, and I were watching the scene from above." Officer Aspen said. Lucy smiled weakly, "It was an amazing sight, watching you fight, even though we kept on shouting at you to sit down." "You were watching from above?" Queen America asked, surprised.

 _America:_

"Yeah, didn't I tell you?" Aspen asked. "No, you didn't. But then again I was crying so much it may have not registered in my brain" I replied. Maxon shifted in his seat. "I tried to talk to America, but you know her. When she is upset…" He shook his head. "My dad had sent me a letter when he left. He said he was so proud of me for running. Later, Maxon's mom said it wasn't ladylike to act like how I did, but was glad I did it. I talked with the other Elite, and Celeste... she said Marlee got what she deserved. I lunged at her and we fought." I said, thinking back at the time.

"You got into a fight, Mom?" Ahren asked. I nodded. "I talked with America and Celeste and I decided they were stressed after the canning. I didn't eliminate anyone, but I told America to have faith in me." "I had no idea what he was talking about at the time" I said, looking at Marlee quickly. She pursed her lips, knowing exactly what he was talking about.

"Every time America sang for me during our secret meetings in Carolina, I gave her a penny. It was all I could give. She kept the pennies over time and gave them all back when we broke up. But a penny remained and she brought the jar with her. I put a note in the jar with directions, so we could meet later that night." Aspen explained. Maxon shot me a surprised look, and I smiled weakly.

"I ran into Aspen in the hallway when I was returning from the hospital wing and he told me to check my jar. That night I followed the directions and we talked in a unused room, in the dark so we wouldn't get caught." Maxon stiffened again, and I took his hand. "The next day, Celeste showed me a article that said the public took a poll, and I was in last and she was in first with Kriss. I ran from the room and hid in my room, reading and playing music." I said.

"Aspen gave me a button and I put it on a ribbon to remind me that he was always there for me. But soon we were given a project. The German Federation and the Italians were coming to visit and we needed to plan a reception. At the time, we weren't allies with Italy yet. I was working with Kriss for planning the Italians' visit." I explained.

"That night, a siren rose me from my sleep. It didn't really register with me that it was a rebel alarm." I said. "I was on duty outside America's door that night. The second I heard the alarm, I sprinted into her and urged her to hurry up, as I cursed under my breath. I kissed her, for hopefully not the last time and sent her to the safe room." Aspen said.


	8. Chapter 8

_Maxon:_

"Meanwhile, I and gotten to the safe room as quickly as possible. The ladies were all taking their time getting to the safe room, and I was getting nervous. Finally, I saw Celeste and Natalie, and soon America come down the stairs, Elise following. I saw Kriss limping, after the rest of the girls were in the room. She had sprained her ankle." I said.

"I saw Maxon carry Kriss in. He spent a lot of time with her that night. It had made me jealous" America said. "The destruction after the attack was horrible. The rebels had written 'We're coming' in paint, mud, and sometimes, what looked like, blood." I shivered at the memory. I looked at Kerttu, hoping she hadn't heard. I didn't want her to get nightmares in case she understood. Thankfully, she has fallen asleep on Erik's lap, oblivious to our conversation.

"That day, the palace staff had set up some tents for us to do our work in outside, so the rest of the staff could get the hallways and rooms cleaned up. While we were working though, the Northern Rebels attacked us." I said.

"Again? Didn't they attack just the day before?" Osten grumbled. "Actually, the group before were the Southern Rebels" America explained. "What was the difference again," Josie asked, "I can't really think straight right now." I looked at Marlee and Carter to explain, I didn't want to get into this. Even that many years after the Rebel attack that took my parents, it was still a sore subject for me, along with not having any siblings. Well, one that I grew up with. Oh how I wished Mom could see and meet her grandchildren, I thought as I looked around the room.

"The Southern Rebels were more murderous and their main goal was to get rid of the monarchy." Carter answered, slowly. "Oh, I remember now. You can continue, sorry." Josie apologized. "When I heard the guards yelling to run to safety, I panicked and ran to the forest. Of course, the rebels that were running out of the palace were also heading that way, so I ran faster than I ever did before." America told.

"I saw America run, and I wanted to run after her, but my Father pulled me back. I screamed at her to come back. But she didn't." I said, swallowing. "I was so scared. I thought I would lose her," I whispered. "I was injured from the attack the night before, but I insisted on going to help search for America with the other guards, after things calmed down a bit." Aspen explained. "The head guard demanded that we were going to return to the palace with her, alive or -he hesitated- dead."

 _America:_

"When I was in the forest, I kept on running, until I couldn't hear or see the rebels. I climbed up a tree, and hid. I was waiting and all of a sudden I heard a pair of voices coming closer to me. A boy and a girl who was wearing a denim jacket around my age, at the time. The girls jacket also had something that looked like flowers embroidered on it. They were both carrying many books, in stacks. The girl dropped her stack near my tree, and told the boy to run ahead. When she brushed her hair from her face after picking up the stack, she saw me in the tree. We stared at each other, and she laughed quietly. The girl then surprised me. She curtsied, and ran off." I said.

Ahren and Eadlyn showed nearly identical confused faces. "I was as confused as you are" I gestured toward them. "Aspen and his group later found me and brought me back to the palace, and into the hospital wing to tend my scratches from branches. I was later awakened by someone sneezing. Maxon was sitting next to me and watching." I smiled. "Talk about being creepy, Dad." Kaden mumbled under his breath. Overhearing him, Maxon laughed a little.

"A couple days later, we had the German reception, and the next day, the Italian reception. Princess Nicoletta pulled me aside at the Italian reception and told me that if there was anything they could do to help me get the crown, to let her know. She then gave me her personal phone number. The following day, I received a note from Maxon. I met him in the hallway and he led me to a room. The princess suite, to be exact." I smiled at Marlee, Carter, and Maxon. "And there was Marlee."

"Maxon kept us here because he thought that we would get hurt as Eights in Panama. Two servants from Panama were sent instead. We took different names and worked in the stables and kitchen. On the day of the German Reception, Carter and I got married." Marlee said, holding Carter's hand and smiling. "Also, my Father didn't know about this. I had do a lot of sneaking around, but it was definitely all worth it." Maxon explained.

"Soon Maxon had to go on a unexpected trip to New Asia. While he was away, I talked with Kriss, and found out that her and Maxon's relationship was deeper than I thought. I knew that they were getting closer, but it still broke my heart." I said. "Can I break it a thousand times as well?" Maxon whispered into my ear. I smiled at his reference to what he said to me at the rebel attack, and leaned into him.


	9. Chapter 9

_Eadlyn:_

Mom leaned into Dad, after he whispered something in her ear. She looked both happy and sad at the same time. What dad say to her? "When I came back, I gave America a blue bracelet as a gift. She was the only person that I had gotten a gift for." Dad continued. I nodded, I knew about the bracelet. Mom had shown it to me long ago. "By the way, I also noticed the other accessory she wore, when I left for New Asia." Dad said, giving a pointed look at Officer Aspen.

I took a quick glance at Ekkio, and found his eyes doing the same. At the same time, we realized that we weren't the only ones that had snuck around with forbidden lovers. Mom had Aspen and her button bracelet, I had Ekkio and his great-great-grandmother's wedding ring. I turned my attention back to Mom and Dad, but questions still swam in my brain. How did Dad find out about Officer Aspen? How did he react?

"When your father gave me that bracelet, Mom looked at me and Ahren, I was really confused about him. I kept on asking myself, the Prince or the Guard? Maxon or Aspen? When I was with one, I felt I could chose him. But I just needed time to sort things out." She smiled weakly at Dad and Officer Aspen. "The next day, I asked Silvia for extra lessons. I wanted to take my mind off my love-life and the other Elite. Soon, we had to come up with a project, a way that we would improve Illea if we were chosen. In 2 weeks, we had to present it on the Report. I couldn't really think of an idea, and during the Report, a week before the presentation. Maxon saw I was stressed, and he tugged his ear. We talked, but…" Mom paused, unsure how to continue. Dad sighed, "I told her that she had until the Report to tell me if she wanted to be queen and if she wanted me. We fought for a bit, and I ended up leaving."

 _Aspen_

He did what?!?! No wonder America got so irritated when we had talked the following day! That was way too much pressure, for her to think of a project idea and figure out who she loved. It was then I noticed the room was silent, unsure how to react. "The next day, I met with America, and she asked me what I would do for a project. We also ended up fighting." I said, breaking the silence. "Must be something she does to all her boyfriends." Maxon said and we smiled, weakly.

America glared at us, and shook her head. "Anyways…. I kept on trying to think of a project, hoping to distract myself." America stopped suddenly and she and Maxon stared at each other, communicating with their eyes. "You ok?" Lucy whispered next to me, squeezing my hand. I nodded, and kissed her head. Maxon moving brought my attention back. He stood up and walked over to the closest butler, and whispered to him to get something. The butler nodded and bowed, running out of the room.

Maxon settled back down, and nodded toward America. "I think it is best that I don't say what happens next." America said quietly. "Mom! Dad! Part of the deal was that it wouldn't be sugar coated!" Ahren exclaimed. "She said she wouldn't say what happened next. We will, I guess, show you" Maxon said.

 _Maxon_

I was not looking forward to this next part. Though Eadlyn already knew, I wasn't sure what the others would think...


	10. Chapter 10

_**Flashback**_

 _I was not looking forward to this next part. Though Eadlyn already knew, I wasn't sure what the others would think..._

 _Ahren_

Show us?! Unless we were time travelers, there was no way it could be shown….. My thoughts were stopped as 2 butlers came in, rolling an old TV in the Women's Room. One quickly bowed toward us, while the other gave Dad a box. "Thank you" The butler nodded and bowed. Mom turned to Eadlyn and Erik. "It would probably be best to bring Kerttu to bed. The TV may wake her up and…" Mom shook her head. I was getting worried, both Mom and Dad were tense. Eadlyn's eyes widened, apparently understanding what was going to happen next. Slowly, Erik lifted Kerttu and walked out.

Mom walked over to Dad, and they exchanged a few words. Sliding a metallic disk in the TV, Dad fumbled with a couple buttons. I looked around the room. Mom, Dad, Lady Marlee, Mr Carter, Kile, Josie, Kaden, Osten, Eadlyn, Camille, Officer Aspen, Lady Lucy, and Erik, as he walked back in. It was a large group, but people closest to Mom and Dad. Not everyone knew the whole truth of their Selection, maybe not even Mom and Dad. We were all surprised, and will keep on being surprised, by all of the Confessions. But something told me, this next one was not something Dad and Mom wanted to share too often.

Everyone settled down and Dad pressed play on the TV. The Report came on, and we watched the other Elite share their presentations. When Mom came on to share her presentation, I heard Dad take a deep breath. "What I propose wouldn't be simple. It might even be painful, but I genuinely believe it would benefit our entire kingdom. I think we should eliminate the castes." I raised my eyebrows, unsure what was going to happen next. When TV Mom finished the presentation, Grandpa Clarkson asked how we would take them away. Mom flipped through a book and the screen blacked.

Dad looked up and waved all the maids, butlers, and guards away in the room. "What happens next, I would not like to be discussed outside of this room. This is one of my deepest secrets, one that I intended to take to my grave until I told your mother." He stared at all of us, and we nodded. "After the cameras of the Report turned off, my father yelled at me and America. The book that you saw her flip through was one of Gregory Illea's diaries. When I told im that it was I that gave her the books, he was furious. He told me to eliminate her, but I held my ground. But then my father ordered me to see him in his office or he could talk to America." Dad balled his fists.

"I have already told Eadlyn this. But if I hadn't, Dad shook his head and sighed, many things wouldn't have happened." Dad unbuttoned his shirt and turned his back toward us, to reveal marks all over his back. The room gasped, I was frozen. "What happened Dad?" Kaden asked, shaking. Dad put his shirt back on and buttoned it back up. "The little 'talk' I had with my father after that Report was the last I would have from him. If I hadn't stood my ground, some of these scars on my back, would be on America's. My mother didn't know about any this and never did, both my father and I made sure of it."

"I decided to take a walk out to the gardens, knowing that I would be going home the next day. But when I passed the hospital room, I bumped into Maxon, who was exiting it with a box in hand. I noticed he was acting very strange. But of course at that moment, the Rebels decided to attack." Mom said.

 _ **A whole chapter from Ahren! I was kind of debating between A POV from Ahren or Kaden... But we will hear from Kaden soon! Please keep up the comments! I enjoy reading your thoughts on this story!**_

 _ **-theselectionseriesfan**_


	11. Chapter 11

_Kaden_

That's why Dad wouldn't let us go to the beach, or tell us a lot about Grandpa…. Then he would have to explain his scars! I shook my head. How could someone be so cruel to his son?

"I knew I couldn't make it to the safe room. I also knew deep down, that America would probably find out about…." Dad trailed off, wincing. The room was so quiet, you could hear a pin drop. "Quickly, we went into a safe room. After a bit of sitting around, I couldn't take the pain anymore. I asked America to help me with my shirt, and made her promise to never tell anyone about this. She helped with my wounds and I told her about my Father. And…." Dad stopped.

Mom and Dad had another conversation with their eyes, but Mom quickly motioned to the door, and Dad nodded. "Excuse us for just one second." Mom stood up with Dad and they left the room. What was so important that they needed to talk about? Was it something worse than Dad's back?

 _America_

"How much do we want to tell them, America? How much do you want to keep private?" Maxon whispered in the hall. "I don't really know… I think it would be ok that we just say we confessed that we loved each other, and then skip to the end." I looked around the hall, searching for any maids. "I am fine with that. I don't want to explain about the things with Celeste and Kriss, either." I brought Maxon into a hug. "I know that was hard for you." I whispered into his ear. He nodded, eyes drifting off. "Do we want to talk about Brice as well?" I asked, hesitating. "I think that should be something Brice decides on doing," Maxon said reaching for my hand. "Alright." I said, taking it.

The whole room was murmuring when we walked back in. Ahren, Eadlyn, Kaden, and Osten we huddled together, discussing something. Probably the newly shared information. Marlee and Carter quickly walked up to me and Maxon, giving us hugs. "I'm sorry Maxon…" Marlee shook her head, tears coming to her eyes. "No one should have to experience that." Carter added, taking Marlee's hand. "Thank you." Maxon said, eyes drifting off again.

Soon we were all settled, and the tale resumed. "A lot of things happened in the safe room, but to make a long story short, America and I both confessed that we had loved each other and we had made many mistakes." Maxon told the room. "It was after the attack, and no one had found Maxon and America yet. Mary, Anne, Aspen, and I were all getting worried." Lucy said. "When a guard found them and we saw America run into her room, we were all so relieved. We thought…" Aspen sighed.

"I was going home. My maids made me one last dress, and I packed to go back to Carolina" I said. "When I was about to leave, Maxon ran up to me and said that I was not going home. King Clarkson was happy that Maxon had not been killed in the attack. After Maxon told a couple white lies, he was able to convince him to let me stay."

"I was going to fight for him. I knew that Maxon didn't just have feelings for me. And after the attack and our confessions, I knew I had to fight hard." I looked at Maxon and leaned into him.


	12. Chapter 12

_America_

"We experienced many small rebel attacks, and in between, your cousin Astra was born. I felt so bad that I couldn't be there for Kenna and James. I also ended up doing some… things unlike my character…" I glanced at Lucy, who I saw was trying her best not to say anything. I didn't dare look at Maxon. I already knew his expression.

Maxon cleared his throat, "Eventually, my Father had to leave to settle some trade agreement. America and I used this as an opportunity to make a plan to have her be the people's favorite. But soon, of course, America and I got into another fight." Eadlyn mumbled something under her breath. "What Eadlyn?" I asked.

"Huh? Oh, well... it's just your guys' story is really not all 'love at first sight'. I kind of feel like I have been lied to my whole life." she said, shaking her head with a smile. "Actually, what you said is not entirely true." Maxon countered. Eadlyn's eyes shot up. "I believe I fell in love with your mother the second I saw her in the gardens. I don't know about you…" Maxon looked over at me. "For me it was during our first kiss. And it strengthened when you nearly died for me" I said, squeezing his hand.

"Wait… what?! You nearly died?" Kaden jumped up, looking at Maxon for confirmation. "It is crazy what you do for love… But we will get to that part soon, Kaden," Maxon promised. Aspen looked at me, and we shared a sad, knowing smile. "The next morning, I was called down very early in the morning by a guard. I thought that maybe my family was hurt, or dead. When I met with Maxon, it turned out that none of my family was hurt, but there were rebels in the palace." I said. "It was really strange. There were 2 rebels here, from the northern camp, and they were unarmed. They wanted to talk with me and America about something." Maxon explained.

"August and Georgia?" Ahren asked. I nodded, "I recognized Georgia immediately, because of her jacket. She was the same girl from the woods that I was just talking about." When I looked over at Eadlyn, her face was guarded. I knew she was thinking about Marid. "Let's just say, they made an offer to help slow down, or even stop, the Southern Rebels. But in return, I had to pick America." Maxon explained.

"I knew the second August suggested that, how Maxon was going to react. And I was right." I said. "I didn't want another person telling me who I could and couldn't marry. I wanted to make my own decisions. So I lost my temper. Although, America soon followed." he confessed, as I glared at him.

 _Eadlyn_

"We were already on thin ice because of my... actions." Mom ducked her head, blushing. "What did you do?" I asked. Dad opened his mouth to say something, but a quick glare from Mom, made him close it. Miss Lucy giggled quietly, apparently knowing what it was. Mom chose her words carefully,"Let's just say it involved a red dress…" I squinted my eyes, I didn't think I wanted to know what this was all about.

Dad cleared his throat again,"Anyways, during the next Report, we found out that the Southern Rebels were attacking by caste, starting with the Twos. The Elite told their thoughts on it, but your mother…" he shook his head, smiling. "She told the people to fight. And they did just that." Dad smiled at Mom.

 _Marlee_

"One day when Maxon and I were on a date, I noticed it was raining." America said. "I brought her up to the roof so we could feel the rain. We talked, and eventually started dancing." America and Maxon leaned into each other, smiling. I gasped, so that was how that all started!

"The same day, I went into a library and saw Celeste crying." I started at America confused. Crying? Celeste had never cried! "We talked, and I found out she was much sweeter than I thought." America bit her lip, getting emotional. Maxon grabbed her hand and squeezed.

"Afterwards, I saw Aspen and asked him a favor." America continued. Aspen raised his eyebrows, and America nodded. "I was helping America and Maxon get out of the palace to meet Georgia and August. We succeeded, and were able to get information about death tolls, but we had some complications." Aspen told.

"Some men were by the truck. One person shot America in the arm. One if the scariest days of my life." Maxon said. "I was separated from Aspen and Maxon. I met my current maid, Paige, and she help with the wound. Soon, they found me and I was able to bring Paige with me." America explained. So that was the story with the bullet wound…

"We brought America to my room, once we were back at the palace. Paige was sent to Marlee, in the meantime. We called Anne, her head maid, to help with the wound." Aspen said "After we saw Paige, Carter put her in our room. I went to Aspen's room, to help Anne with America." I spoke up.

 ** _New Fanfiction: Untold Stories! Feel free to check it out ;)_**

 ** _-theselectionseriesfan_**


	13. Chapter 13

_Eadlyn_

I sat in shock. "Wait." Every eye in the room turned to look at me. "How did you find out Aspen was Mom's ex?" I asked Dad. _Mom's Ex_. That tasted weird in my mouth.

"At the time, I didn't know yet." Dad went silent. "But I saw a note in Aspen's room. It said that someone would always love him, wait for him, and that she was with him not matter what. I remember being jealous. I had never experienced something like that." Dad pursed his lips. "I was scared you would recognize my handwriting." Mom said quietly. "Sorry I brushed you off, by the way." Aspen said to Dad."I understand why now. At the time I felt helpless." Dad gave him a grim smile.

Dad called back the maids and guards, as Mom proceeded with the story. "When I went down for lunch the next day, we found out that we were having tea party. We had to invite two people to it. I knew Clarkson was just using this as a way to prove that I had no good connections. But soon I had come up with a plan and later told Maxon." Mom then all of a sudden looked frantically at Dad. Dad smacked his head and quickly told the guards and maids to leave again.

"My guests were Georgia and Princess Nicoletta." Mom finished once the door closed. I raised an eyebrow. Was this what Dad was talking about before the Report? My suspicions were soon confirmed.

 _Ahren_

"You did _what_?" I exclaimed. "Ahren, you come from a line of traitors, what did you expect?" Dad laughed. Eadlyn was the only person in the room that wasn't surprised. _Did she already know this?_ "What did you do, that made you a traitor?" I asked Dad, my eyes narrowing. I knew what Eady and I had done. Dad went quiet and didn't say anything. It looked like he didn't intend to any time soon. "That will be revealed when the time is right." Mom said quietly.

"Fine, but why did you ask Nicoletta for money for weapons? That breaks a lot of laws!" I exclaimed. "We knew that. But we needed to do that in order for us to stop the Rebels. And if we didn't…" Mom started tearing up. Dad whispered something in her ear and she calmed down. "I am going to take a guess we will find out about that soon as well?" Kaden asked weakly. "Yes." Mom and Dad said at the same time.

"I don't want to be rude or anything, but is it okay that I retire to my room?" Kile said. Mom hurried to answer, "Of course, Kile! Sorry, I forgot that you still have some jet lag. If anyone else would like to leave, feel free. No hard feelings." We all laughed.

 _America_

Soon, our group was left down to Maxon, Aspen, Kaden, Osten, Ahren, Eadlyn, Marlee, and I. I wasn't so sure it was wise for Lucy to leave, considering what was going to be told later. Oh well. I took a deep breath and spoke. "Soon came the Convicting. I didn't want to put a man in jail. Aspen had warned me that Clarkson wasn't just putting any thieves for us to send to jail; they were also rebel sympathizers." Maxon's eyes shot up and looked at Aspen for confirmation.

Aspen nodded, and Maxon balled his fists, anger clearly shown on his face. "When it was my turn, I couldn't do it. He wanted me to put a man in jail for life, because he stole clothing for his kids! And maybe some other things. Disobeying the rules, I gave him my new jewelry, from Maxon, and a songbird necklace my dad had given me. The man gave the jewelry to Clarkson, and he was set free." I smiled, happy that I had helped Adam.

Maxon sighed, "My father was furious. He wanted to call off The Selection, send all the girls home, and wait a couple years to start another one. Or maybe call Daphne back." "I was heartbroken when Clarkson talked about this 'french princess' that I had never heard about." I smiled at Ahren. Ahren ran his fingers through his hair, clearly surprised and perplexed by all of this.

"I had dinner in my room. Celeste, Elise, and Kriss ended up coming to my room, and we talked. I had missed speaking to friends and not really being competitive, since Marlee left. Celeste apologized for her actions, and we ended up becoming very close." I sighed, thinking back to those happy moments during my Selection. "When I came to see America, and saw all of my girls talking like best friends, I felt peaceful and happy." Maxon smiled.

He put his arm around me and kissed my cheek, "The public also adored your mother, and I had felt similarly." I smiled at the reference of what he had told me that night. "I declined my father's offer to end the Selection, and life went on. He was really angry at me, so working in his office was not the best." Maxon grimaced. "And then one day, he called America and I into his office."

"He was wondering what we and done to the Italian Princess. Apparently, Nicoletta had written a note saying how much they thought I would follow in Amberly's footsteps. I had thought he was talking about the money for the weapons. Clarkson accused that I wasn't there for Maxon. But I was." I said that last part softly, so only Maxon could hear me.

"Clarkson also tried to get me to read some 'advertisements' about how the lower castes were special and other crap like that. If I didn't agree to do it, he wouldn't let Maxon marry me." I closed my eyes briefly, still hating that decision. "What type of deal is that?" Kaden exploded. Eadlyn joined in with him,"I am sure you guys loved each other. Especially Dad. Why didn't you propose?"

"All I wanted was to know America loved me." Maxon said looking at me. "And I felt I didn't know him. Not as well as I had known Aspen. The other girls and I would never have all of him, and that was one reason holding me back." Aspen stood suddenly. "I am going to get something to drink. You guys keep on going." And he left the room, not bothering to see or hear our response.

 ** _Yay! Some drama coming in!! Stay Tuned! ;)_**

 ** _-theselelctionseriesfan_**


	14. Chapter 14

_Aspen_

I slammed a door shut. I needed to clear my mind. So many things were revealed today, that I had never thought of during The Selection. I felt…. What _did_ I feel right now? I pushed open the door to the kitchen. "Aspen!" I turned to the voice. "Oh, hey Carter."

"Taking a break from all the madness?" Carter asked, taking a sip from his glass. "Yeah. Was getting a little too much for me." I grabbed myself my own glass and made myself a drink. Sitting down at the table with Carter, I took a long sip. "So, you and America dated?" he whispered. I nodded and took another sip, hoping the pain would go away.

Although I didn't love America anymore, at least in a romantic way, retelling our story brought back memories I wished I could forget. But there was no other way to tell Eadlyn, Ahren, Kaden, and Osten about our past. I stared blankly at the wall in front of me. Carter waved his hand in front of my face, "Hey! You okay?" I gave him a weak smile, "As okay as anyone in my position would be."

"You want to talk about it?" he asked, concerned. "Maybe later. Not when these feelings are 'fresh,' you know? I think the more I talk about it, the more I would want to punch Maxon in the face." I sighed, and took another sip from my drink. Carter nodded, and copied me. I knew then that it was going to be a long night.

 _Maxon_

When Aspen left, no one fought him. Not that we had a chance to, but still. I would be like that too, if my ex girlfriend was talking about her love life, and it involved me. America pursed her lips, probably thinking about that as well. FInally choosing to proceed with the story, she began speaking. "During the next Report, Celeste sensed that I was tense. Soon, all of us were holding hands in the background." Then she mumbled something along the lines of _"The Perfectionist, the Sweetheart, The Diva, and me."_

I gave her a confused glance, but she didn't seem to notice. She was lost in her thoughts. Maybe it was about Celeste. Or what was coming next. I took America's hand. "It was Christmas Eve, the day America had to choose. Your mother had a point, about me not showing her every piece of me. So I showed her the last part, as far as she was concerned. My room."

"I was huge. But when I saw Maxon's collage of pictures…. I was at loss of words." America said, snapping out of her daze. Our eyes locked, and she bit her lip. "I wanted America to tell me she wanted me. To be mine alone. But she didn't because she thought that I would be saying things like that to… other girls.

"Maxon started to kiss me into a confession, when there was a know on the door." she paused. "A guard came in and whispered something to me. He sa-" America put a hand out, stopping me. "The guard said that my dear father had died."

 _Aspen_

"You going to be heading back in there?" Cater asked finally. I downed the rest on my drink, "I probably should. They are about to get to the part about the attack." "Oh. Better bring in a box of tissues. That is going to be rough." Carter said, shaking his head.

I nodded, "Do me a favor? Can you tell Lucy that it may be a bit until I come?" "Sure. You go on ahead." He patted my back and I stood. Stepping out of the kitchen, I traveled down the halls back toward the Women's Room. Just as I was about to open the door, I heard crying coming from inside. Should I go in? Maybe give them a moment? Sighing, I took a seat in a chair by a window, and waited for it to stop.

 _America_

I tried to keep the tears in, but that soon failed. Maxon moved to embrace me. Soon, I felt everyone else in the room hugging me. "Even after all these years, I still cry about it. I was really close to my Dad, you know. I never really got to say goodbye." I sobbed. Maxon wiped a tear off my cheek, and I smiled weakly at him. My tears stopped flowing, and I grabbed a tissue from a table next to me.

"Next thing I knew, I was on a plane back to Carolina. Aspen was with me to guard, along with Lucy to help." I sighed. As if on cue, Aspen stepped back into the room. Everyone looked up at him, but he sut moved back to the seat. No one said a word. Finally, Aspen looked up at Maxon and I. "Sorry I ran out like that." he said after a bit. I nodded, sniffing.

"What part are you at?" Aspen asked. "My father. And we just arrived in Carolina." I explained. I thought for a second, running through all that happened those few days... _Oh no!_ I swore under my breath.

Maxon didn't know my father was a northern rebel.

 ** _How is Maxon going to react?!?!?!_**

 ** _Happy Birthday Eadlyn and Ahren!!!!! This is so fitting, considering this fanfiction takes place on their birthday. :D_**

 ** _-theselectionseriesfan_**


	15. Chapter 15

_Eadlyn_

Mom was acting weird. I mean yes, I knew that Grandpa died during Christmas, but there was something other than sadness in her expression. Maybe _dread?_ I looked toward Dad, who seemed oblivious to Mom acting strangely. I peeked over to Ahren, who also seemed to notice something was off. As he caught my eye, we gave each other confused glances and shrugged.

Mom snapped out of her little daze, and continued. "Everytime I heard a floorboard creak, I turned expecting to see my Dad walking in. One day, my mother handed Kota, Kenna, and I letters from him. May and Gerald got theirs later." Mom squeezed her eyes shut. "And there is something that I found out in those letters that I had _never_ told anyone. Not even you." She turned to Dad, who seemed shocked. _What?_

All of us exchanged glances, probably thinking the same thing. _What on earth was Mom hiding?_ "The envelope had 2 letters in it, one long and the other short. I read the long one first, but the information that was most important was in the short." She took a deep breath. "My father was a northern rebel."

 _Maxon_

 _What?!?!_ I stared at America, my eyes probably as big as saucers. She ducked her head, not meeting anyones' eyes. "Why didn't you tell me?" I asked quietly. Her blue eyes finally looked up at me. "Because the next time we saw each other I had… other things on my mind."

I sighed, "Is there anything else important that you didn't tell me?" America pursed her lips, "Yes. It involves Kriss." I froze. Whatever it was, I had a feeling I was not going to like it, if America didn't tell me. "Hate to break it to you, but it's late, and I want to hear the end of the story today." Eadlyn complained. "You can talk out the lies and stuff later!"

America nodded, but didn't say anything. I didn't either, but for a different reason; I didn't know what happened next.

 _Aspen_

No one was saying anything. I guess that meant I had to speak. "Kota was reading his letter, and he was very upset. He ordered me to get him a drink, but America countered that saying that since I was a Two at the time, he should give me a drink." I paused for a second. "He then asked if Maxon knew about us." I lowered my eyes. _Deep breaths Aspen!_

"He threatened to tell Maxon, and it all came clean. Now my whole family knew I had dated Aspen in secret for 2 years." America added. "I wanted to be the one to tell you." She looked into his eyes, and I looked away. _In-out. In-out._

I cleared my throat, "The next day I received notice from here that Maxon wanted America back at the palace. On the plane, I tried to tell America that I didn't love her anymore and that I loved Lucy, but she was too worried on how to break it to you." I looked to Maxon. "Things may have ended much differently if I had told her, you know."

"When you say it that way, it is making me think something bad is going to happen..." Kaden commented. I sighed, "You are not that far off, Kaden."

"When I arrived, I was dragged into a large party with all the former Selected. Apparently Kriss and I were that last ones standing. I didn't know if that meant Maxon realized that he could be without me, or that he couldn't." She gave him a tiny smile, but it soon faded. "When I was talking to Kriss, I saw something. She had a necklace with a north star on it. Thanks to my Dad, I knew that was a sign of the Northern Rebels." _Oh no..._

 _ **In case you did not see on my other fanfiction, The Prince, I am very busy with dance right now (recital soon!), so updates will be slow. Sorry I kept you waiting!!**_

 _ **-theselelctionseriesfan**_


	16. Chapter 16

_Maxon_

 ** _"Kriss was a Northern Rebel?!?!"_** I yelled, balling my fists. America put her hand on mine, trying to calm me. _"If I ever get my hands on August…."_ I muttered angrily. "Relax Maxon." America instructed. I took some deep breaths.

"Would things have turned out differently if Kriss would have won? Would the Castes still be here?" Eadlyn asked. I thought for a moment. I had actually never really thought about that. "Probably not. I could recognize that the castes were not making the citizens of Illea happy, so they would have most likely been removed as well." I said, shrugging.

Nodding, Eadlyn beckoned to America to continue telling the story. "I went to my room to relax from all the commotion and my flight. Soon I had a visitor." America smiled at me. I smiled back. "I gave her two gifts. One was the house that your Grandma lives in now, and the other was some letters." Ahren smiled, amused. Eadlyn rolled her eyes, "Letters? It must run in the family. Thank goodness that skipped over me." Ahren and I laughed.

"By that point, Maxon had told me that he had chosen me and I had told him that I loved him, for the first time." America said suddenly biting her lip. I laughed, knowing what she was uncomfortable about. "You can skip over that part, darling." I whispered into her ear. She nodded, but still blushed. "The next morning, when we woke up-" "Wait, what?" Kaden exclaimed.

I laughed again. "Don't worry, we didn't break the law." America shot me a glare. She cleared her throat and continued. "Maxon had begun tickling me, which caused me to shriek." Aspen sighed, "And you can't imagine my surprise when I ran into that room about to attack someone, and saw them together."

 _Ahren_

 _Oh my god. Oh my god._ This story of my parents was like one of those TV shows that Eadlyn had liked to watch when she was younger. "I screamed when Aspen ran in, but soon realized it was him. He left the room, and Maxon soon followed after getting dressed. I heard him tell Aspen that I would 'appreciate his discretion'. After a bit I found the courage to confront you." Mom said, looking to Aspen.

"She told be that- Aspen coughed- didn't… well, you know." We all nodded. He sighed, "And then Maxon came around the corner, and saw America's body pressed into mine from the intensity of her defence." I covered my head with my hands. _Oh no..._ "And I am going to guess that didn't go well with you?" I asked Dad.

He shook his head in response. "I had a hunch about it, but I knew America would tell me if it was true, so I dismissed it. I told Aspen that I would send him to New Asia to die, if he didn't get out of my sight." He looked at Aspen and Mom. "I was furious and heartbroken."

"I said a lot of things I would regret, before I announced who my wife would be." Dad said. "But one thing was clear, I was going home." Mom said sadly. Dad sighed again. "Of course you know that Southern Rebels attacked, killing my parents, Lady Celeste, and more." Eadlyn, Kaden, Osten, and I all nodded. "Well, a rebel had a gun pointed at America. I jumped in front of her, and was shot. A couple inches to the left, and I would have died." Dad said.

Mom looked into Dad's eyes. "I found you under a table, and you told me something I would never forget. I believe that was when I really fell in love with you." He smiled, and whispered _"Break my heart. Break it a thousand times if you'd like. It was only ever yours to break anyways. Every beat of my heart is yours, and I don't want to die without you knowing that."_

Eadlyn sighed, as the rest of us smiled. "See? A fairytale." She pointed out to us. We all laughed.

 ** _I am so sorry I haven't updated! End of scool presentations, exams, and tests are taking up a lot of my writing time. But after next week I will update more!_**

 ** _-theselectionseriesfan_**


	17. Chapter 17

_Kaden_

"Aspen then found us, and he dragged me to a safe room." Mom explained. "Aspen was about to tell me something, when a rebel rounded the corner and Aspen pushed me into the safe room. I tried to escape. After I gave up, I said something to myself." Mom bit her lip.

"What did you say? Quit not telling us these things right away!" Osten demanded. She mumbled something under her breath. " _What_ did I just hear you say?!" Dad exclaimed, jumping up from his seat. "If you live, I will let you call me your dear. I won't complain, I promise." Mom said louder, burying her head in her hands. I don't think Dad's grin could have been any wider.

We all laughed, as Dad whispered "My dear" over and over again into Mom's ear. She glared at him, which only ended up with them kissing. "Oh come on! Do that later will you?" Eadlyn cried, looking away.

When they finally broke away from each other, Dad still had that mischievous grin on. Realizing that Aspen was still in the room, I looked over to find him laughing. Although he smiled quite often, I felt like I hadn't seen it in a while. I didn't like seeing him, or anyone for that matter, sad. He was like a second father to me, Eadlyn, Ahren, and believe it or not, Osten.

"Gavril, August, and a guard where who opened up the safe room that I was in. I noticed then that Gavril had a northstar pin on." Mom said, grinning. "Oh god. Who else is a Northern Rebel, that I didn't know about?" Dad asked, shaking his head.

"No one else, to my knowledge." She replied, kissing his cheek. "I must have passed out, or something. When I woke up, I was in the hospital ward." Mom continued."I went searching for Maxon, when I spotted Aspen." Aspen pursed his lips, before starting.

"I injured my leg pretty badly. I would have to walk with a cane for a while. Even now when I have had a tiring day, I still limp a little." He paused, thinking. "When America asked me where the royal family was, I had to tell her that Maxon was King now, and was probably in his room."

Dad's face was grave now. A big contrast to when Mom had told him about allowing him to call her "my dear." Mom took Dad's hand. "Soon, Lucy had run in, and began kissing Aspen, relieved he was okay." She smiled a little. "I knew that they would be perfect together. I didn't remain in the hospital ward, for I needed to find my prince."

 _Osten_

 _Ick_. All this lovey-dovey stuff was too much.

Well, I guess it was _okay_. But if Mom and Dad started making out in front of us again… no. Just no. I shifted in my seat a little, secretly eager to find out more from my parents' story.

"When she walked into my room." Dad laughed a little. "Her dress was unevenly ripped to knees, her hair was out of place, and a little dusty from the safe room. But yet, she was still beautiful." _Help me_. I thought, rolling my eyes a little.

"I dismissed everyone in my room. America and I talked about my parents, but soon I had her open the top drawer of my dresser." He smiled at Mom. "It was a thick document saying that he was going to dissolve the castes." Mom announced. "But while she was reading the document, I slipped a box on top of the packet. And I bet you know what was in it." Everyone in the room smiled.

"I was entranced when I saw it. And speechless. Even through he couldn't get down on one knee, the proposal…." She trailed off, eyes shining. Dad smiled widely, "Relief and happiness filled me when she crawled into my arms and said yes." He leaned over to kiss Mom on her cheek.

"The wedding was beautiful. Aspen handed me off to Maxon, instead of my dad. Marlee was my bridesmaid. And Maxon, unsurprisingly, called me his dear." Mom said as we all laughed.

"Is that it?" Eadlyn asked, after a couple seconds. "Well, yes. I believe it is." Mom said, blinking in surprise. "So did you live 'happily ever after'?" Ahren asked smiling. Mom laughed, "No Ahren. It was so much more than a happily ever after."

 ** _Epilogue will be posted soon!_**

 ** _-theselectionseriesfan_**


	18. Epilouge

_Eadlyn_

"Well, that was fun." Ahren commented to us, as Kaden, Osten, and I headed back to our rooms. "It was surprising." Kaden commented. "I mean, who knew their story was so… stressful." "And the fact that Grandpa Singer was a rebel?" Osten whispered. I nodded in agreement. "You would think Mom would have told Dad that already."

We were silent, thinking about all that had happened and had been confessed. As we traveled down the halls, Osten had disappeared into his room, as well as Kaden. Soon it was just Ahren and I.

"I know what I want for our next birthday." Ahren said. I looked at him. "And that is…" "I want to know what Dad did that made him such a traitor." I froze. "Eady?" he looked over to me, concerned. "Are you okay?" I swallowed. "Ahren. You don't need to ask for that next year."

"Why not? I am sure you want to know as… wait." He narrowed his eyes at me. "You already know, don't you. Just like with Dad's back." I looked down, not meeting his eyes. "I think we better make a trip to Mom and Dad's room." Ahren decided, pulling me down the hall.

 _America_

The door to our bedroom burst open. I spun around to see Eadlyn and Ahren standing in the doorway. "What on earth?" Maxon exclaimed. "What did you do Dad?" Ahren asked. "What did you do that made you a traitor?"

Maxon and I exchanged glances. I gave him a nod and he went to the phone to call up Brice. "Take a seat." I said, motioning to the couch in our room. "I am afraid you are going to hear another confession..."

 ** _(Before you ask, no I will not be writing anything else in this. Sorry)_**

 ** _(okay... maybe I will later... just not anytime soon)_**

 ** _I just want to say, THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING THIS FANFICTION!! This is the first one I have actually finished! So, thanks for putting up with me for so long!_**

 ** _-theselectionseriesfan_**


End file.
